SC: Animation Edition!
by Voltage Axe
Summary: This is the new season/series fic premiere of the new S.C: A.E.! After the Comeback Special, OCs Sonny and Kevin return for more in terms of adventure, humor, and others when it comes to reporting the sports news from the world of cartoons and anime. R&R!


_**S.C: Animation Edition--THE NEW SERIES/SEASON!**_

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the following animes, cartoons, sports teams, sports leagues, brand names, and other trademarks and copyrights from their respective owners. Including ESPN, TSN, and other networks that are owned and operated by the ESPN company.

* * *

(Show begins with several snippets of previews, after a 2.5 second visual transition.)

**S.C. Announcer: **_Tonight on the NEW Sports Centre..._

**Sonny: **We start off the news, with some action-packed heat at hand!

(Portgas D. Ace throws a literal, flaming baseball pitch at a high speed heading towards the batter. The batter then gets hit by the firey baseball causing it to explode and making the batter drop the bat and runs around the field screaming like a girl while on fire.)

**Kevin: **With the economic crisis/struggle happening late last year, will we still have the 2012 Summer Animation Olympics in London?

(Snippets show construction sites of Olympic venues in London.)

**Sonny: **Let's not forget we have exciting special guests for this episode! You guessed it--the cast of the Code Geass series are in the studio right now!

(Snippet shows Lelouch and Suzaku messing with the computer equipment at the studio, then the computer freezes and crashes showing a BSoD. Both Lulu and Suzaku run away, fearing they will get into trouble.)

**Kevin: **And we have a brand, spanking new Top Ten...plus the "Highlight of the Night" but before that, A NEW ULTIMATE S.C.!

**Sonny: **Don't be like Minato Sahashi in Sekirei...

(A snippet shows Minato Sahashi getting a huge amount of nosebleeds during the first episode, when Musubi takes off the pajamas showing him her breasts.)

**Kevin: **Watch this show now, or else you'll pay! The new S.C. **_STARTS NOW!_**

(The theme of the show plays, as the snippets are now shown in fast succession leading to the Sports Centre: Animation Edition title card. A flashing transition then reveals the two hosts of the show in casual dress clothing, sitting on business leather chairs behind a shiny, ice-like glass table with the show's logo at the front. The show's set is brand new as, there were redesigned colours and now, two large HDTVs on one side of the wall behind the hosts placed on top of each other.)

**Sonny: **Hello, and WELCOME to a new season of S.C: Animation Edition! I'm your host Sonny Ing...

**Kevin: **And I'm your other host, Kevin Chiu!

**Sonny: **Our co-host for this show, Otis J. Stewart will not be here on this episode. Possibly because he's gotta attend to a funeral or something like that...

**Kevin: **Well, anyway it's just like the old S.C: A.E.--we're just reporting the sports news, Top Tens, maybe Highlight of the Nights...

**Sonny: **But we wanna say, that we are SO glad that we have came back to this awesome show just because we felt like this show is the show that boosted us to fame and other careers. So, why not have it back as a show in our present show-hosting career?

**Kevin: **I agree with you. Anyway, as we said at the introduction of the new series, we have the finest special guests for you Code Geass and other anime fans! We have the cast of the Code Geass series for this show, and they're gonna arive anytime soon!

**Sonny: **Let's go ahead and report the damn news, shall we? The executive producers say they're gonna air those "precious" commercials the sponsors paid so much for to promote their damn product!

**Kevin: **Alright, then. Our first top story of the day, Team Canada has beaten Team U.S.A. at the World Animation Junior Hockey League! Team U.S.A. had dominated the first period by scoring 4 goals against Canada, but on the second and third periods Canada came back and defeated the U.S. team to its knees by the final score of 7-4! The next game is the semi-finals game against Team Russia, the team that wants to have revenge on Canada for the team defeating them the last three years in Gold Medal Finals.

**Sonny: **You can catch that game tonight on ESPN's A/C channel! Our next top story is the accusations against Light Yagami in the 2008 Tokyo Bonzai Marathon. Some key officials accused Light for allegedly cheating while running the marathon, using his Death Note to eliminate the competiton ahead of him. A hearing is supposed to be held sometime during this week, and we hope there would be a right verdict for him!

**Kevin: **Witihin 3 years, the 2012 Summer Animation Olympics will happen in London, England. Unsurprisingly, some believe that the year 2012 also marks the year of the Apocolypse, or the end of the world due to the Mayan calendar. However, with the latest economic slump happening all over the world and several developed countries going into recessions, we wonder here at the S.C: A.E., will the construction of the Olympic venues at London be affected by this downturn?

(Cut to shots of the construction sites for the 2012 Olympic Games.)

**Kevin (on V.O.): **According to the government of the United Kingdom, the budget to construct such Olympic venues for the Summer Animation Olympics is well over 250 million pounds (or 360 million USD, estimated). But with the country already in recession for a while, it may take a while before construction can actually resume and the stadium done for the London Games. The prime minister stated that the government would do whatever it takes to get out of this economic recession and resume the construction of the stadium and other Olympic venues. For now, construction will have to wait until soon.

(Cut to the set where the two hosts are.)

**Kevin: **Sonny?

**Sonny: **Oh, okay Kevin. The 2009 ACSCAR Daytona Sunrise 500 that will happen in February at Florida had began pre-season testing with the new Vehicle of Tomorrow. For more information on this, we now turn to our best live coverage reporter Michael Williams. Mike?

(Cut to Michael at the entrance to the super-speedway.)

**Michael: **Hello, Sonny I'm here at one of the entrances of the Daytona Superspeedway for a pre-season testing session. I heard that some drivers are switching to teams and new teams are forming, I'll go to the pit lane area through this tunnel entrance and see if I can get an interview with one of the guys at the track.

(Micheal then runs through the large tunnel entrance with the camera crew following him. Some moments later, the cameras catching a view on Micheal exiting the tunnel right at the infield area. He then runs right into...A RIVAL SPORTS-REPORTING CREW *DUN DUN DUNNN!!*.)

**Michael: **Aww...(BLEEP!!)

(A news theme plays when the rival crew is shown.)

**SportsCentral Reporter: **Well well well...if it isn't Michael Williams of the (BLEEP!)-ing S.C: A.E.

**Michael: **Get out of here, SportsCentral News! Let the real reporter handle this!

**SportsCentral Reporter: **Oh, a real reporter you say? Well, I didn't know lunatics quitting their job on live television were real reporters! And I didn't know that mugged-by-Chinese jackasses with lisps like you, were real reporters!

**Michael: **Yeah? Well, we use Bluetooth headsets instead of wired microphones, and at least we have a very (BLEEP!)-ing large T.V. studio with several sets instead of reporting news outside like a bunch of hobos, and at least we can stay on the air for more than two minutes (or 1000 words)! Now, get the (BLEEP!) outta here!

**SportsCentral D-bag: **MAKE US.

(Video cuts off for a tiny millisecond, and then shows Michael Williams in a Rhino tank--from GTA: San Andreas--driving towards the direction of the SportsCentral News crew and the van. There, he runs over a few cameramen and blows up their news van by using the cannon of the tank. While this happens, a ticker at the bottom of the screen shows this message: "LIVE AT THE INFIELD OF THE DAYTONA SUPERSPEEDWAY, MICHAEL WILLIAMS OF THE NEW S.C: A.E. PWNING SPORTSCENTRAL NEWS...AS YOU CAN SEE--THE NEW S.C: A.E. DON'T SH*T AROUND. BITCHES!")

**Michael: **(getting out of the tank and facing the camera) *ahem* Anywho, I have reached the infield and will get the interviews with the drivers. Reporting live from the Daytona Superspeedway, Michael Williams--New S.C: A.E.

(Cut to Sonny and Kevin at the set.)

**Kevin: **Okay...that's some news there.

**Sonny: **We'll be right back after these messages!

* * *

(Eight 30-second commercials play, in no order.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This new S.C: A.E. has been brought to you by, Best Buy. "It's the WORST buy!"

**Kevin: **Hey guys, welcome back. Well, time now for the Weather on Sports segment with our finest weatherman on this one, Jamie Oscar.

**Jamie: **WASSUP, KEV?!

**Kevin: **Yes I am fine, Jamie. Can you tell us what the weather for this week's sports events is right now?

**Jamie: **Okay, Kevin. For this week's sports events we have here the 2009 ACFL Grey Supers Wild Card Playoff match-ups. One of the match-ups for today is the Springfield Meltdowns taking on the New New York Megas. Because the match-up takes place in the Springfield Arena, the weather over at the hosting city will feel like close to Hell...if you think that it would be. But all joking aside, it would be 24 degrees Celsius over there even though it's still winter. I guess Mr. Burns' power plant had done something negatively to the city's climate itself. Now, another sports event that will start tomorrow would be the Hokkaido Marathon happening in Japan. So, for tomorrow expect a 40 percent chance of unusual freezing rain over at that city with a high of 15 degrees Celsius. Finally, the last sports event I am going to show you on this big touch-screen HDTV is the ACHL game happening on Wednesday. It is the Konoha Blue Maples battling against the Quahog Chowders, and the game will be held at the Quahog Ice Stadium. It'll be a high of 16 or 17 degrees over there and there's possibly a 60 percent chance of drizzle. Not good if you're travelling the freeway over there. That's the Weather on Sports for you, I'm Jamie Oscar. Kevin?

**Kevin: **Alright, thank you Jamie. So for you die-hard anime and CG fans out there, I have just gotten word on my headset that the people from Code Geass have arrived at the studio. We'll take some short breaks before we come back. But don't worry, that special guest segment will be there...after these messages!

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This new Sports Centre has been brought to you by, Tim Hortons. (to the tune of the jingle) "Always stale, always Tim Hortons!"

* * *

(Three 15-second commercials and five 30-second commercials play in random order.)

* * *

**Sonny: **HEEEY, welcome back to the new Sports Centre: Animation Edition! And now here to join this show in the special guest segment, we bring you the famous major characters that started it all in Code Geass/R2! Give it up for Lelouch and the gang!!

(Cue audience applause and cheering sounds as Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, C.C., and Rolo walk into the studio set then Sonny and Kevin greet and hand-shake them. The five characters then sit on a couch next to the glass desk.)

**Kevin:** Hello there Lelouch Lamperouge. I see that this is the first time you've ever been invited as special guest of this show.

**Lelouch: **I'd be honoured to be on your show, considering that you guys show footage of us in sports events from well...you know the Britannian countries.

**Sonny: **Oh, we are commited to showing people the best sports reports including your footages of the events you were featured in. That's the reason why we are the #1 leading sports news show here on the high-def T.V. set!

**Kevin: **Well, until recently we lost our ratings when we left so...yeah. The freaks of nature I call SportsCentral News really took away most of the audience--until now and then, we have returned once more...TO TAKE BACK OF WHAT IS OURS.

**Lelouch: **(sweatdrops) That...kinda sounded a bit harsh and creepy at the end--didn't it?

**Suzaku: **(nods)

**Kevin: **(embarrassed) Heh, sorry. Anyway, I suppose there might be a third season of your show based on the news reports I heard. Is it really true for this kind of fact?

**Lelouch: **Hmm, well I've heard of this story too but I'm pretty sure this new third season would be a very changed second season. Now I wonder what's it gonna be like...hmm...(ponders the thought)

**Rolo: **Oh, brother you do really think that--

**Lelouch: **SHUT UP! I'M NOT EVEN YOUR BROTHER AT ALL!

**Rolo: **What--(starts to have tears in his eyes)

**Sonny: **(gasps in disbelief) Lelouch, how could you?! Sure, even though Rolo isn't exactly your brother at all but he still treats you kinda fairly and all and you shouldn't have to go in such a way against him...that constitues a...O.O.C. moment? Hm?

**Lelouch: **Yeah, well I'm sorry I...um got angry at you like that, brother. Can you forgive me?

**Rolo: **Hmm...sure. I'll forgive you.

**C.C. and Kallen: **Aww, how cute is that?

**Suzaku: **(looks away from all of them) Whatever...

**Kevin: **(glares) What was that, Suzaku??

**Suzaku: **Uhhh...nothing?

**Kevin: **Alright, then. Since we can't start off the interesting talk right there from the start I'll have to end this special guest segment before it can actually drag on. Lelouch, Suzaku, C.C., Kallen, and Rolo--thank you for being on the show. And call me if any news comes out about a new season!

**All Five: **SURE THING!

**Kevin and Sonny: **Alright, then! See you round!

(The five people from Code Geass then make their exit.)

**Sonny: **Well, the special guest segment kinda stunk.

**Kevin: **Easy for you to say, if you ask me.

**Sonny: **Speaking of which, we'll be right back after these messages. Stay tuned!

* * *

(Three 90-second commercials and three 15-second commercials play, in order.)

* * *

**Kevin: **Hello, and welcome back! It's time for that famous segment we'd like to call the Top Ten segment! This time, it's the Top Ten Greatest PWNAGE Moments in Sports. Why do I mention the word "PWNAGE"?? Well, let's start off with #10 of the list shall we? #10 on the list happened at the Konoha Battle Arena a few years ago! During a ninja battle match, a low-flying plane hovered around the arena carrying the words on its sign towed at the back, reading out "NARUSAKU SUCKS!" According to a few sources, the motive may be that SportsCentral News must've covered these battle matches and a major sports network knew that the SCN has been affiliated with the NaruSaku pairing fandom before. So, for a scheme against all this the network anonymously sent in a plane to fly around the stadium with the sign, shocking thousands of people spectating this match.

**Sonny: **And just so you know, we ARE NOT that network that sent in that plane just to piss off people at the venue (winks). Here is the ninth greatest PWNAGE moment in sports history, Sonic the Hedgehog taking down Kirby at a Battle Royale match in the Dimmidome at the city of Dimmsdale. It was a life-or-death moment when Sonic was sucked in by Kirby but he found an object to stop Kirby from taking in him and won the match. It has been noted that Kirby was a 5-in-a-row winner in these Battle Royale events.

**Kevin: **#8 is now on the list, as the GP5000 Motorbike Race was held at the Tokyo International Speedway in Japan. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were fighting each other, side-by-side on their motorbikes as they approach the final stretch. But look what happens on this screen! OH! And down goes them! It seems that getting too close to each other had wiped them out from reaching the finish line! Monkey D. Luffy in his specially-designed motorbike wins the race.

**Sonny: **Here is #7 on the list, as the 1997 ACSCAR race the Tundra Blitz 500 at the 49er Rush Speedway in San Francisco! This race saw a huge incident as Carl Johnson, the driver for the #92 Sprunk mobile sprayed heavy amounts of bullets at the first-placed car believed to be Heero Yuy in the #95 Bandai car. As you can tell, Carl Johnson's car got up-close to Heero's driver side and when the time was right Carl unleashed his SMG fury and pelted ammunition shrapnels at him. The #95 car then slowed as the driver of the ACSCAR was hit by the bullets, veered into another car and flipped over and over at the grassy field of the front-straightaway and finally landed on its roof--before it exploded and bursted into burning flames. Fans of the racing league booed at Carl for this one scary incident while his homies watching the race cheered for him. Now that, is what I call a PWNAGE moment!

**Kevin: **You forgot the part where somehow, Heero survived the damn thing. Anyway, before we can get to the Top 5 of the Top Ten let's get to #6 shall we? The sixth greatest PWNAGE moment in sports was back in the summer of 1999, when Homer Simpson took on Peter Griffin at a boxing match in Springfield! Homer took some nasty blows and and hits, but it took out most of Peter's stamina and performance. There, when Peter got really tired Homer took him out with one strike at the face! Homer won, and this was a PWNAGE moment!

**Sonny: **When we come back, we'll show you the rest of the Top Ten starting with #5. Stay tuned!

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This Sports Centre has been brought to you by, Energizer batteries. "Keep going...backwards!"

* * *

(Two 90-second commercials and three 30-second commercials play.)

* * *

**Sonny: **Hey, welcome back! We are still on the Top Five of the Top Ten Greatest PWNAGE Moments in Sports, with #5 on the list. The #5 greatest PWNAGE moment in sports history dated back to May 1991, when Bugs Bunny squared off against Mickey Mouse in of the greatest cartoon wrestling events in the whole country of U.S.A. Bugs Bunny eventually won the match, because somehow Mickey Mouse held a stick of T.N.T. while not notcing it wasn't his left glove. But like how cartoons go, almost nobody dies--and that's the case for the Mouse. Still, it was one hell of a PWNAGE moment!

**Kevin: **Here is the fourth greatest moment on the Top Ten list! #4 takes place at the Fenceaway Park; during the bottom eigth inning, Boston Red Hat pitcher Portgas D. Ace threw a literal flaming fastball directly at the batter! The batter that got hit by the sailing baseball on fire, instantly bursted into flames and went screaming around the field like a girl while he was on fire. The batter suffered third-degree burns but managed to get into a stable condition. Yet, we think the batter on fire really is a PWNAGE moment. Sonny?

**Sonny:** #3 has just arrived! The third greatest PWNAGE moment is the 1999 ACBA Finals. During the 2nd quarter of the game, Gohan headbutted Patrick Star in anger when his team was losing. Another angle shows that Patrick Star actually uttered a stupid comment directed toward him, and that pissed off Gohan so much that he headbutted him.

**Kevin: **Before we can get to the #1 spot, here's #2! The second greatest moment on the Top Ten list is when, in the 2002 ASLeague match between Soul Society and Konoha, Uryu Ishida kicked and missed the ball and instead kicking Konoha team's favourite player, Nara Shikamaru in the nuts real hard. What can I say? It's real funny PWNAGE there!

**Sonny: **And now, here is the #1 greatest PWNAGE moment of sports history! Moleman getting hit by a football!

(Clip shows Moleman getting in the groin by a football.)

**Kevin: **That's it for the Top Ten, ladies and gentlemen. Our "Highlight of the Night" is the 2009 World Animation Junior Hockey League, as Team Canada fought back at the U.S. after a 3-0 deficit. Boy, what a comeback! Well, that's it for today's episode. Tune in tomorrow for another new episode of the new S.C: A.E. at 6 and 9 p.m.! I'm Kevin Chiu...

**Sonny: **And I'm Sonny Ing...

**Both: **WISHING YOU ALL GOOD NIGHT FROM HERE AT THE SPORTS CENTRE WITH THE CREW! SEE YA!!

_**END!!**_


End file.
